jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- Known by its Song
Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- Known by its Song is an upcoming crossover to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot Trivia Scenes An emotional reunion * (Back at the house Team RNJR and Courtney are staying at, each of the members are helping prepare dinner: Ruby Rose and Lie Ren are cooking at the stove, Jaune Arc is setting up the table, and Nora Valkyrie is cutting carrots, occasionally eating slices) * Ren: Alright, the first batch is just about done. * Ruby: Awesome! Now we just need Qrow and we'll be all set. * Nora: *still eating carrots* Do you really think he's gonna bring that many people? This is a lot of food. *eats another carrot slice* * Courtney: Not if you eat it all, Nora. * Ruby: Uh, I don't know, but it sounds like we could use all the help we can get. * Qrow: *off-screen* I'm back! * Ruby: Be right there! * Ren: *to Ruby* You're going to overcook that. * Ruby: No I'm not, shut up! * Qrow: *off-screen* Hey, uh, Ruby? * Ruby: I'm coming! * (Some smoke comes from the pan Ruby is cooking with) * Ruby: *to Ren* Fine! You take over. * (Ruby grabs the tea tray and heads to the living room while Ren helps cook the pan) * Ruby: *looking at the tea tray* So, we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it. * (She looks up, and gasps as she drops the tea tray and its contents, which shatter on the floor. She stares in disbelief at the sight of not only Qrow, but of her older sister Yang and teammate Weiss) * Courtney: Ruby, what's- *sees Yang and Weiss* * (Yang approaches her little sister) * Ruby: *voice cracking* Yang, I... I'm so sorry! I- I should've stayed, and I should've talked to you more! I'd-- I just... *tears start pouring from her eyes* I wasn't sure if you wanted me around and-- * (Suddenly, her big sister gives her a strong hug. Ruby's lips quiver, and she looks toward her sister) * Yang: I love you. *tears stream from her eyes* * (Ruby sobs as she leans into her sister's hug) * Ruby: I love you too. * (Jaune, Ren and Nora enter the room, smiling at the sight of the two sisters embracing each other. Qrow smiles as well. Oscar Pine enters the room) * Courtney: *smiles at this as a tear comes from her eye* * Yang: Courtney. *picks her up and hugs her* Thank you for protecting my sister. * Courtney: *smiles as she hugs Yang and Ruby back* * Oscar: Uh... * (He looks up, seeing Ruby, Courtney, and Yang hugging, and smiles. Weiss smiles as she wipes a tear from her eye, before frowning while looking down) * Ruby: Weiss. * (Weiss looks up, and sees the two sisters and Courtney open their arms up for her) * Courtney: Come on, Weiss. Bring in the love! * (She smiles and eagerly joins them in their hug. Everyone smiles as they watch four of the five Team CRWBY members embrace each other) * Courtney: *sheds some tears* I missed you two so much.... Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Courtney's Adventures of RWBY Episodes